Shingeki no Kyojin Fanon Wiki:General Rules
In Shingeki no Kyojin-Fanon Wikia, we have several rules, regulations, and stipulations. From general rules, to chat rules, and then to generalized standards that both the community and the adminship must follow. Rules *General Ruleset **Do not Vandalize articles, doing so will almost always result in a block. **Do not ask to become an Admin. There is a process involved in which the Head Admins will elect a new Admin, if the wiki needs an addition. **Do not create offensive articles, offensive or pornographic images, insert vulgar language, make homophobic products, or use racial slurs of any kind. **Do not create Placeholder articles, there is a Template:Stub to be used in which case your article is not finished, but will be added upon in the near future. **Respect neutrality, and do not join in one another user's dispute unless it directly concerns you. **Do NOT advertise other sites or wiki's, the same can be said of spam and posts that lead to outside sites. *Adverting Arguments **Do not go out of your way to attack another user's work, nor they themselves. **When presenting an issue with an article, bring in all points of view, not just one. **Do not fill your articles with content that makes no sense. If you create a character that fell out of the sky and fell in love with your main character, for example, it may boil some people's blood. **If you sense tension in a conversation, and think an argument is about to start, stop replying. **Racial slurs, homophobic comments, and sexual harrassment will all be punishable. *Wikia Ruleset **Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. **Be civil. If you are not civil, you will receive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behaviour. **Obey all rules. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. **Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. **Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "trololalal u suck@n00b", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "3+2=fish"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. This is a place of of fun loving community members, do not play pranks using this feature, nor violate a page with it by bringing it back to it's skeleton state. **No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will receive an automatic permaban for harassment. **Sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ), which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles, thank you. *User Equality **Equality on a wiki is the idea that all users are equal despite any special circumstances. While the Shingeki no Kyojin-Fanon Wiki recognizes and accepts the fact that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, and vary in the quality of writing skills, these individuals cannot and will not be considered exempt from the standards of conduct and the policies that all members of this wiki are required to abide by. To that end, no physical or mental condition, age, sexuality, or difference in writing skills will be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any Shingeki no Kyojin-Fanon Wiki policy or guideline. This includes the blocking policy. *Consequences ** Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; ::: First offense: Warning ::: Second offense: Second warning, 1 day block. ::: Third offense: 1 week block ::: Fourth offense: 1 month block ::: Fifth offense: Infinite Ban. Chat Rules *Chat Rules **Do not spam the chat under any circumstances. **Do not post pornographic, or otherwise vulgar content in the chat. This goes for private messaging as well. Sexual harrasment, homophobia, and racial slurs will also be punishable. **Do not flame other users. **Do not engage in inappropriate conversations. Though users are encouraged to be casual with one another, there is no need to discuss matters of gore (extreme bloody content, you know what we mean), or sex (pornography, sexting, or sexual situations) in a place where younger children, who may read the site, can see it. **If the arguement leads to hurt feelings or potential ruination of a friendship, take a moment to step back and check yourself. This is a guideline. *Kick Ruling **Kicks are when a User is removed from the Site's chat due to breaking the listed Site Chat rules. A kick is not permanent, and is temporary in nature. If an Admin must continually kick a user for disruptive, childish, or aggressive behavior then a ban may occur. **Chat bans are handed out by Admins to users who have broken rules repeatedly and continue to think themselves above the rules. A ban will normally only last for a few hours. If a user repeats his offenses, then another ban will take place for a longer period of a time. A third strike, and the Ban will be Site Ban. Standards *Article Creation **Do not create "Stub" articles intentionally. If you are running out of time, and want to finish it later, place the template on the page and finish it later. **This is also acceptable if you want to reveal information in story, but do not create an article just to act as a placeholder. **All articles should be created with proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure. See the Manual of Style. * General Editing ** Be courteous. If an article is marked with someone's property tag, do not edit it unless you have their explicit permission. To do so is considered vandalism and will result in a block. ** Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivatives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). ** Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's talk page. *User Communication **Be polite and kind to other users. This is a no-brainier. **Do not talk down to another user. This also applies to sysops. Just because they have a few extra buttons, doesn't make you any better than the new user that has only been here an hour. **If you sense tension or an argument building, disengage from the conversation. **If there is a certain user you don't get along with, and you know it, avoid them. **Do not go looking to stir up trouble just because you dislike someone or something written on the wiki. Remember, your opinion isn't the law, and you don't have to force it down someone's throat. **Be helpful. If something you read doesn't quite make sense, or you have a great idea that would compliment one a user is writing on, tell them, but tell them in a polite, considerate manner. *Sysop Communication **Do not forgo warnings. If a policy requires a warning, or even two warnings, before action is taken, give them out. Ignoring that step is reserved for only the most extreme cases. **Be helpful. As a sysop, users regard you automatically as someone authoritative. *** Always help them out whenever you can. **Avoid bias. Do not reprimand one user for breaking the rules, but then overlook your buddy's own rule breaking. Category:Rules